The Path of a Hero
by Rokitboy
Summary: One day a boy named Envor learns his destiny. He must travel to the world of Morytania to save his parents...and the world.


**Well I really love RuneScape so I thought I would make a story on it. Hers the first chapter! Just so you know my RuneScape name is Envor44**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold knight in the tavern. Envor lay in his bed in the Blue Moon Inn where he had lived all his life. He looked out towards the direction of Morytania. He could see the everlasting storm that covered the dangerous land's face. He knew that his father was there…somewhere.

Envor was 24 and he had worked and lived at the Blue Moon Inn his whole life but one day something terrible happened. Envor was 10 years old when this happened so he didn't remember it too well.

It was a bright shiny day! Envor was working in the tavern cleaning dishes when suddenly a huge storm rolled in from the east. Envor went outside with his friends Denso and Eldenglen when they saw a huge thunder storm rushing towards Varrock at a seemingly supernatural pace. Envor knew the world of Glienor was a world filled with supernatural forces. But this storm brought him back to the day his father was taken away.

"This all seems so familiar." said Envor to his life long friends. His friends Denso and Eldenglen had been friends with him since first grade is Varrock Elementary. Denso was a funny guy who always knew what to say. He always seemed to be able to cheer people up. But he was a bit on the clumsy side. Eldenglen was Envor's greatest friend. He secretly had a crush on her but had no means to tell her.

"Does this remind you of the day your father was taken captive?" asked Eldenglen to Envor. He had a strange look in his eyes.

"Sort of… it just all seems so familiar!" said Envor with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Well I hope that there not coming for us…cuz you know….that would stink!" said Denso with a bit of a laugh.

Then a bearded man in a brown robe, a blue paper crown on his head, and large glasses came out of the tavern yelling. "You must come inside immediately! The Vampyers are coming you must come in quick! Quick!" he wailed.

"Whats a Vampyer?" asked Denso curiously.

"It is an Evil corrupted soul lead by the most terrible creature in

RuneScape…Lord Drakan! Those who still live free wander the treacherous swamps of Morytania…looking for blood of the uncaring." said the man in a serious tone.

"Crud we better get in!" said Envor sounding alarmed. They all ran into he tavern and locked the door as fast as they could. Envor looked out the window and saw a terrible sight.

The entire army was raiding the whole city of Varrock killing all the guards and capturing all of the villagers out in the street.

"This is terrible!" Envor warned the tavern.

Then a very strong looking Vampyer came down. He looked like the leader of the army and spoke in an evil sounding tone. "Now search this town until you have every last reliable workman!" he told one of them very rudely.

"Yes sir!" said the Vampyer said with confidence.

"Good! With more workers Lord Drakan will be able to take over RuneScape Easy!" he spoke to himself with content.

"What is he talking about?" asked Envor curiously.

The man who told them about the Vampyers spoke up. "Disturb not the power of the gods in which they clash, for there is one god who can turn cities to ash, his name is Drakan he is evil and cruel, he plans to concur Glienor and rule, and at the time when it seems like all hope is lost, the chosen one will rise, and defeat Drakan in through Saradomin's eyes."

"What the?" Envor asked curiously.

"The Prophecy!" said the man in his serious tone once again.

"Ok but if we need a chosen one where will we find him?!" Envor asked with a bit of anger in his tone.

"He will rise when the time comes." said the old man with a calm tone.

Just then the Vampyers knocked down the door to the tavern and spoke up loudly "Now look your all coming with us to Morytania weather you like it or not!" he yelled. "So get as many of you as you can into the carriage!" Luckily the carriage only held 10 people but that was good enough fir them. They only took the strong adults of course. One being his mother. They left Envor, Denso, Eldenglen, The Wise Old Man of Draynor Village, and some other people who watched the carriage fly away.

Once it was all over the storm went back to the lands of Morytania…The whole tavern lay speechless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that was my premier chapter. Tune in…anytime you can for the next chapter: The Journey Begins.**


End file.
